Mateo
|alias = |personality = Nervous (at times), helpful, friendly, cautious, goofy, clumsy, curious, clever, well-intentioned, protective, kind-hearted |appearance = Brown hair, hazel eyes, usually wearing a green vest with a white undershirt and khaki pants, brown boots, red neckerchief |occupation = Wizard-in-training Royal Wizard of Avalor Keeper of the Codex Maru |alignment = Good |goal = Become a master wizard like his grandfather |home = Avalor |family = Alacazar (grandfather) Rafa (mother) Unnamed grandmother |pets = |friends = Princess Elena, Gabe, Naomi Turner, Princess Isabel, Zuzo, Chancellor Esteban, Francisco, Luisa, Armando, Princess Sofia |enemies = Fiero, Shuriki, Orizaba |likes = Getting his spells right, helping others |dislikes = Crowds (at times), his mother embarrassing him, disappointing his princess |powers = Magic |possessions = His Tamborita The Codex Maru |quote = }} Mateo de Alva is a character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. He is a wizard-in-training, who is later promoted to Avalor's Royal Wizard, and one of Elena's closest friends. Personality Sixteen-year-old Mateo, as the grandson of Alacazar and a wizard-in-training, is very interested in all things magical, be they spells, creatures or items. He is constantly seen trying to perfect his spells, yet sometimes his self-doubt and overly cautious nature can keep him from doing so. Yet if Elena and/or friends need him to, he will put all his fears aside and protect them, sometimes whether they want him to or not, with his magic. He can be clumsy and fumble up his spells from time to time as well. However after his friends help him reclaim the Codex Maru, and Elena shows her belief in his abilities, he gains a greater sense of self-worth and proves to be a powerful Royal Wizard, defeating Fiero in a duel. Appearances ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor Mateo appears in the special. Mateo first appears when Princess Sofia of Enchancia arrives at his house. He overhears Sofia talking to his mother Rafa about summoning Alacazar's chanul. Mateo walks up to her and questions her about her magical knowledge. Sofia revealed that Alacazar sent her. Hearing this, Mateo deduces that the necklace Sofia's wearing is the Amulet of Avalor and takes Sofia down to his workshop. Once there, Mateo reveals that he's been training himself to become a wizard in secret using Alacazar's old things because Shuriki outlawed magic when she took over. He then summons Alacazar's chanul: Zuzo. Zuzo tells them that, in order to free Elena, Sofia has to wrap the Amulet around Shuriki's wand and put both on the Crown of Aziluna. When Sofia decides to get Shuriki's wand by dancing with Shuriki Mateo is doubtful the plan will work since Shuriki outlawed dancing when she took over but goes with her back to Avalor Palace. When Sofia comes back with the wand, Mateo is impressed. Together, they fly to the Temple of Aziluna where Sofia does as Zuzo instructed and frees Elena. Mateo introduces himself to Elena and together they fly back to Avalor Palace. After Elena fails to defeat Shuriki on her own, they go back to Mateo's house where Rafa gives them the spell that will free Elena's family. After Mateo frees Elena's family, he then helps her defeat Shuriki and free Avalor. Elena of Avalor'' Mateo appears in the show that serves as the special's sequel. Mateo first appears in "First Day of Rule" He first appears when Elena shows up at his house with his friend Naomi Turner. They tell him that Elena's sister was abducted by ship thieves and, thanks to one of the books of his grandfather, Alacazar, he identifies the thieves as Noblins. They succeed in rescuing Isabel and later Mateo watches Elena select Naomi to join the Grand Council of Avalor. In "Spellbound" Elena selects Mateo to fill his grandfather's robes as Avalor's new Royal Wizard. At first, Mateo doesn't believe he's up to the task, mostly because most people don't believe in him but after he obtains the Codex Maru and defeats Alacazar's old enemy, Fiero he proves especially to himself that he was a good hire. Then, his latest appearance was in "The Scepter of Light" attending the solar eclipse with the Kingdom of Avalor. But Orizaba the Moth Fairy returns to bring night eternal Mateo goes off to her with Elena not far behind. When she uses her scepter it drains her energy away; Mateo carried Elena back to the palace to discover that is one of the downsides of the scepter. After Orizaba has been defeated Elena asks him for help on learning how to use it without passing out. Trivia *Mateo's Tamborita is inspired by the drums used by the Mapuche "Machi" (shaman) in Chile. His spells have Mayan glyphs integrated into them. Gallery Screenshots Elena and the Secret of Avalor Mateo amulet.jpg|"That's the Amulet of Avalor!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Going to the workshop.jpg|Mateo takes Sofia to his secret workshop Elena and the Secret of Avalor tamborita.jpg|"Illuminar Alacazar Wayiol!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Mateo dancing.jpg|"My mom still taught me the Sambarossa, though." Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena on her own.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-5.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor Rafa Mateo.jpg My-Time.jpg Elena of Avalor 01.jpg Elena of Avalor 03.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-21h50m57s323.png Island of Youth 1.jpg Mateo with Elena.jpg Spellbound 4.png Spellbound 5.png|Mateo confronts Fiero SpellboundEOA3.png Mateo in Scepter of Light.jpeg The Scepter of Light 10.jpg|Mateo helping Isabel demonstrate how her new invention works The Scepter of Light 7.png The Scepter of Light 23.jpg My Fair Naomi 3.png Miscellaneous Elena of Avalor Dolls 3.jpg Elena of Avalor Dolls 2.jpg Elena of Avalor Figures.jpg Elena-Infographic.jpg Elena of Avalor 2D cast concept.png Elena of Avalor Deluxe Classic Doll Gift Set.jpg Elena and Mateo.jpg Mateo Promo.png Mateo and Elena.jpg References Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Teenagers